


Trinkets

by pasiphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom!Mycroft, Dom/sub, M/M, Vibrators, sub!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Mystrade, where Lestrade sucks Mycroft while wearing a cockring and having a vibrator inside him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinkets

They were lying on the desk, neatly aligned. Even the dildo was lying in a perfect 90 degree angle to the edge of the desk, Greg couldn’t help but notice.

“Ever used either of those?” Mycroft asked from behind him.

“Er, no. Ellen and me weren’t really that adventurous.”

He put his hands in his pockets and turns around. Mycroft was sitting in one of his more understated chairs, leg crossed over his knee. But then again Mycroft had this way of sitting that made even an ordinary kitchen chair look like a throne.

“You don’t have any objections?” Mycroft asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, not really. Open-minded fella, me.”

“Well then. Clothes off?”

Greg nodded and shrugged his jacket off. Mycroft wasn’t copying him. He’d steepled his fingers together, looking for all the world like he was watching a ballet performance or something.

Greg went to his knees, unlaced his shoes. The back of his neck was prickling.

And, alright, he was a bit nervous. But that was part of this, not knowing exactly what would happen next. That was part of the fun, as well.

He straightened up again and slid his boxers down. He wasn’t a particularly shy person, but still, with Mycroft sitting there, watching him, still wearing his bleeding  _waistcoat_ of all things… It felt just a bit awkward.

“Right.” He put his hands on his hips. “So, erm…”

“The ring first.”

“Okay, fine.” He took it from the desk. Dark blue, rubber, stretchy. He winced and took his cock.

At the moment it all felt a bit more like a medical examination than sex. The only thing breaking that illusion was the fixed look in Mycroft’s eyes. He wasn’t a particularly demonstrative man, Mycroft, but Greg had learned to recognise some of the signs.

He rolled the ring up. There wasn’t anything to it, really, just like rolling on a condom, just a bit tighter. But he wasn’t really hard yet, either.

He turned back to the desk. There was the dildo, waiting smugly, and next to it a bottle of lube and a latex glove – always hygienic, Mycroft.

“So, um, do you want me to – ”

“No, I’ll take the pleasure of doing that. Bring them over, please.”

Greg took the – the  _sex toys_ from the desk and went to Mycroft, feeling extremely aware of the ring around his cock, and Mycroft’s eyes still fixed on him.

“Thank you,” Mycroft said politely as he took the – the  _stuff_ from Greg’s hands. “Knees, please, facing away from me.”

Greg turned and got down to his knees, turning his back to Mycroft. The carpet was thick, soft, quite comfy underneath his knees, actually. But still.

“This is a bit awkward,” he said, his voice almost unnaturally loud in the quiet of the room. No sounds except their breathing, the occasional creak of the chair, the crackle of the fire.

“Nonsense, it’s fine. Bend down, now.”

He leaned down, cheek resting on the lush carpet, arse in the air. Awkward, ridiculous… But very much worth it.

The rubbery sound of the glove, and then the squirt of the lube. Greg widened his knees a bit, tilting his hips up. Giving Mycroft access to do whatever he wanted with Greg’s arse. He shivered, and the ring around his cock went that bit tighter.

Mycroft’s finger brushed against him. Greg tensed up, despite himself.

“I’m surprised you’re still feeling nervous about this. Aren’t you used to it by now?”

“Well, sort of, but…” He trailed off and pushed up a bit, looked over his shoulder. “You don’t ever really get used to this, do you?”

“Perhaps not, no. Turn around again.”

Greg went back to the carpet, leaning his cheek on his crossed arms. Mycroft worked in his finger, gently.

He was always so  _gentle_ , Mycroft. Controlled too, of course, but that much he’d expected; Mycroft did everything with an inordinate amount of skill and control and confidence. But the  _care_  in his touch, every time they did this, that had been a bit surprising.

Good, though. He might be a seasoned copper, veteran of many chases after dangerous armed criminals, been through a lot of scary things, but still… Veering off the known path when it came to sex still was a bit daunting, sometimes.

Another finger joined the first. Greg breathed out heavily, relaxing into the touch. 

In a couple of hours that hand, those  _fingers_  inside of him right now, would be shaking hands with MP’s and senior intelligence officers and bloody hell, for all he knew, the Queen.

He shivered again. Mycroft chuckled. “Having  _thoughts_ , Greg?”

“Well, yeah. It’s a bit, you know, it’s –  _fuck_.”

“Quite.” Mycroft pulled his hand back. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

The tip of the dildo pressed against him. He breathed out again, trying to relax, as Mycroft slowly pushed it inside. It didn’t hurt, not anything like that, but it still sort of… burned. Warm, stretching. Good, though.

“Alright,” Mycroft said once it was inside. “Get back up and turn around. But stay on your knees.”

Greg straightened up, wincing as the dildo inside of him rubbed against him. He shuffled around.

And blinked.

Mycroft’s legs were spread wide, trousers open, pants pulled down, his hand on his cock. And his other hand was holding something.

“Erm…” he said, mouth suddenly dry.

“Remote control,” Mycroft said with a thin smile. He flicked a button.

Greg gasped at the sudden vibration inside of him. It felt… like nothing he could compare it to, actually. Again,  _good_.

“This is the lowest setting,” Mycroft told him. “I’m going to turn it up every two minutes until you’ve made me come. Clear?”

He nodded, licked his lips, anticipation making him jittery.

“Good. Then get started, I’d say.”

Greg shuffled forwards on his knees, put both hands on Mycroft’s knees and leaned down. Mycroft wasn’t fully hard yet, and he generally did need a bit more time than average to come.

Mycroft’s hand came down to rest on his nape. “Go on, then,” Mycroft said, gently encouraging.

“Right.” He went down and took Mycroft’s cock into his mouth.

He still remembered the first time he’d done this, the utter awkwardness of it, the way he had  _no sodding clue_ what he was doing. It should have been easy, just copying what girls had done with him before, but in practice, well.

But that was then and this was now, and he knew what to do, how to flatten and curl his tongue, how and where to suck, all those things.

Although it was a bit more difficult when the vibrator suddenly shifted into a higher gear. He moaned, surprised.

“Come on, Greg,” Mycroft said, already sounding a little breathless. “Don’t lose your concentration.”

He hummed around Mycroft’s cock and swallowed him down, another neat trick that had seemed a lot easier in theory.

He tried to focus on Mycroft’s cock, his reactions, the way his fingers moved occasionally against Greg’s neck, and not the increasing tightness around his cock or the gentle buzz of the vibrator. A buzz which increased, again. He gripped Mycroft’s knees harder.

“Remember not to bite down,” Mycroft said, wryly.

“I’ll manage that, yeah.” He closed his hand around the base and concentrated just on the head for a bit, tonguing gently at the foreskin, lapping of the precome already gathering at the slit. Come on, almost there. Mycroft was starting to pant a little, his hand on Greg’s neck pushing him forward.

He went down, swallowed him again. Mycroft made a strangled noise, but – no, not there yet.

And the vibrator went up a notch.

Greg pulled off and breathed in sharply through his nose. No way in  _hell_ was he able to ignore something like that.

“Almost there, Greg,” Mycroft said. Still sounding far too controlled. Greg looked up at him. He didn't _look_ controlled, though: he was flushed, eyes lidded, mouth wet and red – he must have been biting his lips.

Greg leaned forward again and took him inside, licking and sucking hard, moving his hand. Mycroft’s hand slid up to twist in his hair, pulling. He made another noise, almost a curse, would he –

He did. Greg flattened his tongue and let Mycroft face-fuck him until he was finished, and then he swallowed.

Bad manners to spit it out on the carpet, right?

“Now, can you…?” he asked. His voice was hoarse, and he was sweating, cock straining. Even the air in the room felt like stimulation right now.

“No, actually,” Mycroft said.

“What? You – ”

“Shush.”

He leaned down and pulled Greg up, into a kiss, one hand still on his neck. And the other drifted lower, over his stomach and –

“Oh  _Jesus_ ,” Greg gasped when Mycroft’s hand closed around his cock. He’d never felt this sensitive before, even that simple loose touch of Mycroft’s fingers was almost too much.

“Good?”

“Yeah, lots, don’t – don’t stop.”

Mycroft leisurely jerked him off, his other hand still on Greg’s neck, eyes calm and cool on his face.

He didn’t last anything beyond, what, twenty seconds? Embarrassingly quickly, shooting his load onto Mycroft’s hand and his trousers and the damn chair, cursing like sailor, gripping Mycroft’s knees like they were all keeping him afloat. The vibrator switched off almost immediately after he was finished, thank god, because it was just getting a bit painful.

“Christ,” he breathed when he came back to earth. “That was…”

“You approve, then?” Mycroft said, idly wiping his hand.

“Yeah, that was… Er. Pretty intense, though.” He blinked. Mycroft had already done his trousers up again, although the wet stain on his thigh spoiled the image of propriety a bit. “Sorry about the chair.”

“Oh, it wasn’t one of the really expensive ones, don’t worry.”

“Yeah.” Greg rolled the cockring off and held it up. “Have  _you_ ever used one of these, anyway?”

“Yes, quite a while back. Interesting experience, as far as I recall.”

“Hmm.” He glanced down at the thing, and then at Mycroft. “Maybe next time…?”

“Oh, who knows, why not. Vibrator?”

“Oh, right.” Greg reached behind him and pulled it out again, wincing. “God, I’m going to feel that for a bit.”

“Let’s hope you won’t be called up tonight, shall we?”

“Yeah.” He got up and started to get dressed again. “See you… Tomorrow?”

“No, it’s going to be an all-nighter, I’m afraid. Day after?”

“Nah, I’m on call, won’t risk it. Sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Mycroft took Greg’s jacket and helped him in it. “Thursday, then?”

“Yeah, should work.” He turned back and grinned at Mycroft. “Do you mind if I keep this?” he asked, holding up the cockring.

Mycroft smiled. “Be my guest.”

“Great, thanks.” Greg gave him one last cheerful grin, and then he spun on his heel, whistling softly, and left the office.

He hadn’t been looking forward to the meeting, but damn if he didn’t feel like he could take on the world, right now. Especially with the cockring sitting in his  inside pocket, as a quiet little reminder of the things they did.

And, more importantly, the things they could still do.


End file.
